Call of the Havens
by Justtice
Summary: After the one ring's demise Legolas seems to have lost all he had. Gimli knows of his feeling of calls to the waters and the duo goes on many grand adventures to and from port. To see Aragorn crowned king and a great many other feats. Follow their adventures as the time of men begins and they find their way with the remaining fellowship.
1. Call of the Havens Chapter 1

Corsairs Calling Chapter: 1 ( Sequel to Reminders of Mirkwood)

Once above deck Legolas took in the cool air and began to gaze around to find what exciting wonders he would see before him this day. So many adventures had passed during their time on the water that he could hardly wait to tell his father at all he had done and seen. Sirens that had been said to but a myth, storms that were could only be called mystical, creatures and common folk from ports that he seems to learn something new each time and not to mention the other vessels from the glorious to what seemed to be nothiing more than a raft. Aye the bravery of some still amazed him.

This day he looked around to the well kept ship with the shiny brass and floors to the new sails but what caught his attention was a noise. He sighed, the noise was a low rumbling some might have mistaken for thunder but he looked directly upon it with a grin. There sat a dwarf with a coarse red beard to match his hair, stout, plump, and a nose that he would have to refer to big considering the noise he was making. Gimli sat on a chair on the deck with his feet upon the railing and his head fell back to let his resonating snore break the silence . It amazed him that he could still be so untidy considering they had been at sea for months now and he shook his head. Gimli was stubborn and insisted on the same garments he always wore but Legolas considered it might be to keep to his heritage. If that was his plan then it did work well considering how many people would see them in port and mumble the word dwarf.

He watched him sleep knowing if he woke him the snore would be replaced by his barrage of complaints and stubborn mumbling. Instead he let the salty air kiss his face and thought people and places he had began to miss. Looking at his own garments he thought perhaps he was just as stubborn. With his green and brown much like his home and the soft material he was accustomed to having made him wonder if he was spoiled or as stubborn as the dwarf. They stopped in many ports for supplies and he could not bear to wear the rough clothing most men would sell.

Nostalgia settled over him and his heart ached for many reasons. Thoughts of what he could have changed and what should have been different plagued him. A louder snore forced him to look at that noisy dwarf, his friend. He knew after the death of Arri they all feared he would grieve himself to death thus why it would seem Gimli had suggested the boat. He wondered how well it really worked because he thought of her life and death more than he would admit and of the elfing she would have born, the same he would never meet. Aye, in more than one way she had taken a part of him when she died.

"This would never do." he mused to himself and looked as the darker clouds began to roll in. The shade made it cooler and by Gimli's hard snore the cooler temperatures seem to aid his rest. He rolled his eyes and then shook his head at the sight How could his clothing still hold so much dirt when they lived on a boat. He had particles of dust, twigs and rubbish in his beard that poked out and wiggled when he snored. Across his tunic he could see splatters from the last evening's meal. His boots, if they could be called that, were bound around his feet with a leather cord that tied in the front but what caught anybody's attention was the top of his foot. Dirt had gathered in a mound to the point a plant had began to grown between the toes and foot. Aye, he was a better hue rather than the paler complexion he had before but now the sun had kissed the dwarf showing his tanned skin with more lines around his eyes and mouth. A reminder his friend's life span was much shorter than his.

Slowly a grand form began to swim closer and he found a smile as he began a whistle that was as clear as a bell but too high to be heard by most ears. He moved to the bow as the whale came closer to them and under Legolas' gentle nature seemed to be a trained puppy. He looked to the catch of fish Gimli had by the chair and stole a few of the larger ones then slide along the shiny rails until he stopped abruptly where the whale came to rest. With a brief whistle and quiet Elvish instructions he tossed the fish one at a time to the his new friend. He watched with a grin as the fish were devoured and then the black and white whale then it sank just below the surface quietly. Slowly water spouted as it resurfaced and suddenly the spout became a hard spray directly at the sleeping dwarf. He watched as the stubby arms and legs flailed about to grab the rail as the chair began to give away under his weight. The slippery deck made it quite easy for him to begin to slide across the wood and he pulled out his dagger stabbing the floor with a grunt.

The black whale sank back down slowly as he tossed it the remainder of the fish in Gimli's bucket and he whispered to it quietly. Nature always amazed him but nothing could prepare anybody for the grumbling dwarf that was looking for what caused this rude awakening.

Suddenly the peace was lost with a loud bellowing. "ELF!" He sputtered and slipped getting to his feet and knew he had been the cause when he noticed Legolas' grin. "how many times do I have to tell you that I take my own baths!" He stomped up to the rail where the elf still balanced effortlessly on the rail and noticed the whale retreating slowly. "A whale?" He scoffed, "what Elvish magic did you use to bewitch that poor creature?"

"None, it was merely an exchange," he said keeping his perfect posture as he landed noiselessly next to Gimli. He produced the now empty bucket and gestured to the creature, "fish to wake and bathe you."

"MY FISH!" He became redder than his tanned skin with the anger that grew, "that was my fish! Our dinner!" He thrust a short finger in his face, "You've no right!"

"I will prepare dinner when we stop at the next port," he said as he looked to the sky, "we should make way now. This will be a hard storm." He jumped over the dwarf and to the mast as he made his way up to find their nearest place to anchor. Jumping down he tugged the sail and pointed to the direction he had seen the small town. Gimli rushed to help and he wondered if his friend would have done as well on his own.

Suddenly he felt something different along the air and stare up to the clouds with a furrowed brow. Gimli knew this look and watched very curiously until suddenly a bird came flying from out of the clouds. Legolas moved his feet slowly to watch it circle with a smile. It finally flew down between to the boat and landed. Unlike normal birds it did not make a noise or pester but it sat there as if waiting for them.


	2. Call of the Havens Chapter 2

Legolas stepped forward and gave a bow and suddenly a glow began and the bird began to elongate and shift slowly. Once brown wings were slowly were replaced by slender arms, feathers gone to be replaced with skin that shimmered and before they could breathe there lay a naked she-elf.

"By my beard," Gimli mumbled watching her lift her head. So engrossed watching her transform that he had not noticed Legolas go below for a cloak.

"Have you forgotten so soon that we live in a world of wonders?" Legolas gave him a ghost of a smile as he put the cloak around her. It seemed during their isolation they had forgot the beauty of the elves and the magic they could possess. Galadriel's mirror, enchantments they were taught to help Frodo escape the ringwraiths or even how Elrond controlled the water of Rivendell.

Watching Gimli he realized how he had forgotten how some she-elves would seem to enrapture the dwarf. Truly he had seen the Lady Galadriel in a beauty none would compare to in Gimli's eyes. Gimli bent to one knee as the elf stood and he seemed too shy to raise his head to meet her eyes even through he did peer up through his hair.

She was lovely indeed with auburn hair that slide over the cloak Legolas had placed around her and her eyes shone like emeralds. Standing nearly as tall as Legolas she towered over the dwarf. She looked at Gimli and acknowledged him with a slight nod but her eye was set on Legolas.

"I bring word for the Prince of Mirkwood," she said in Elvish through lips that hardly seem to part to speak. Her straight hair began to blow gently as the storm seem to approach faster now. She seemed not to notice the weather and oncoming storm or it did not worry her enough to notice it.

"Yes, Lady Elwing?" Legolas said as he urged Gimli to stand again and notice she glanced at him with a bored glance.

"Elwing?" Gimli echoed as he began to fuss with his appearance now by knocking debris from his beard. It felt Legolas had done him a grand favor with that whale now.

She now looked between them as she noticed the dwarf's nervous gestures too suddenly primp before her then looked to Legolas for explanation.

"This is Gimli, Lady Elwing. One of the fellowship," Legolas said slowly and hoped she would not receive him as just any dwarf but with the respect Gimli did deserve. Smelly and stubborn were pure characteristics of any common dwarf but that was something Gimli was not. "Gimli, this is Elwing. Mother to Lord Elrond and Lord Elros. I have long heard of her talent."

She stil kept her stoic posture and seemed be remembering herself since she stood as elf but at mention of affiliation her eyes consider the dwarf again. She put her fingers lightly over her heart and gave him a nod, "Master Dwarf," she said in a breath that was not much more than a whisper.

"He has not the ears of an elf," Legolas said with a small tease. When she looked back to him he nodded, "what message do you bring?"

"Your father bids you home, Prince Legolas," she said simply and did not seem to notice the small splatters of rain that began to speckle them.

Gimli began to bring the boat to the port and as they guided to the dock he was surprised to see both elves helping to quickly tie the boat and toss the anchor. Truly he missed watching the elves and could hardly take his eyes off her graceful figure, until the mast came around knocking his head.

Both elves looked at him expectantly, "nothing tis nothing." He mumbled hoping it would be forgot. "maybe we should get below for now."

Legolas raise an eyebrow, "are you afraid of two baths in one day?"

Elwing watched the nature between them curiously but followed as Gimli trundled down below with Legolas in tow. Soon she found the dwarf offering her their wine and cheese and gesturing for her to sit.

Legolas hid a smile behind his hand and watched her take a seat then sat across from her, "what of my father?" He looked at eyes very different than he had known. She was nothing like Arwen, Arri, Galadriel but she held a stare that was almost as deep as the sea. She was not of Mirkwood, or Rivendell but of an Elven Realm he had only visited a few times. Her beauty was where Arwen's had begun.

"He bids you home," she repeated simply and set down her untouched wine glass. When Legolas narrowed his eyes at her she took a breath, "I only know it is a task you must perform."

"Task?" He mused to nobody in particular.

Gimli came to life at the idea, "a quest?" He jumped up as if ready to leave then.

"It was said that Mirkwood's future would at risk soon," she cocked her head gently. "We do not wander far from home," she looked down, "after the fellowship accomplished it's great feat other threats began to ring in our ears. small but still threats." She picked her head up with a hint of smile and looked between both. "There was also a request to attend the coronation of Gondor."

"ARAGORN?" Gimli bellowed both shocked but happy at the idea.

"He awaits you," she confirmed but Legolas' silence did not pass her.

"Mirkwood is at risk? What has happened?" Legolas asked evenly

"It is not at risk yet, young prince," Elwing said softly, "your father looks to ensure it's future is prosperous, long and happy."

Legolas nodded knowing his father would not send for him unless it was dire and to send somebody as close to the Valar as Elwing meant more than he expressed to Gimli. With a nod he stood, "then we depart."

"Have you forgotten the storm out there?" Gimli complained and gestured to the rain sprayed windows. Then he looked to Elwing with a kinder expression, "shall you be joining us milady?"

Elwing looked about the boat and gave a nod, "I would see the prince safely to his father and to attend the coronation."

Legolas did all but pace watching Gimli's enthralled face as he watched the other elf's every gesture. Making his way to the deck he began to untie the boat until he heard Gimli fussing behind him.

"What about this storm?" Gimli demanded as Elwing joined them in the down pouring rain.

Both elves began to guide the boat out of dock and under Elwing's directions they plotted along and in moments they were out of the storm. Only for Legolas to raise a brow to Gimli with a knowing look.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli stammered loudly but it was Elwing that was taken by surprise.

Hearing the dwarf's outburst she was take aback and looked at him with eye that looked almost hurt, "Pardon?"

"no no nooooo" Gimli stammered. "I did not mean you, my lady." He looked to Legolas for help and found him smiling broadly.

"You ask of me to help after you refer to me as elf all these years?" Legolas caught Elwing's eye with a wink, "Might you be good to remember I am not the only elf in middle earth."

Elwing gave a nod as they sailed on gaining speed now.

Many an elf had spoke of the mighty King Thranduil and most knew he was strong because he must be and not because he was cruel but the rest just assumed he was misunderstood. Considering he seemed to long for his son now, his ill temper only seemed to become worse now. Sitting there with his crown of fine twig and branches he warmed his throne while deep in thought of his realm and his son.

Mirkwood's future depended on Legolas now and he needed to speak with him but their talks would have to be sweeter than anything the dwarf could offer his son. He was not so fast to sail and leave everything to men... yet. Elves would sail but they knew they were still needed in Middle Earth much like Elwing and Earendil. Peredhils that had long chosen an Elvish existance over that of men but they did not sail, instead she dwelt in her tower staying ever near.

Ripped from his thoughts he saw one of his guards moving slowing with elves he had sent for. A smile crept to his lips seeing Galadriel among them and it gave him a feeling of power to see Elrond, Celeborn and Aine among them for his beckon.

As he stood to great them he bowed head and greeted them with fingers touching his head and heart. "I extend to you all the courtesy of Mirkwood and I expect Legolas soon."

Elrond raised a brow knowing how he had requested his son by asking Elwing to fetch him and he wondered why she would help Thranduil in this way.

Aine stood aside of Galadriel knowing he had beseech this powerful lady for such a reason and meeting her eye she was growing certain of what it was. "Why is it you have asked for us?" Aine said quietly with a narrowing gaze.

Thranduil smiled joining their sides, "Also I have sent for Mithrandir. I have found my realm in the need for great Elvish magic." He looked between them knowingly then gave them a slight smile. He began to leading them down the long halls.

Aine stepped sighed speaking clearly, "Celeborn and myself are hardly known for our skill in Elvish spells..." He nodded in silent agreement only to see Thranduil whip around at the both so quickly his robe cut the wind.

Cocking an eyebrow at them in mere challenge he scoffed, "what of your aid to the dwarves, Aine. You expect us to think that was all perchance?" Glancing away she confirmed what he thought and the other elves seemed quite surprised. "I know of your true lineage, Aine," he looked to Galadriel he raised her head almost if to challenge his claim but Thranduil only smiled. "I think we all know it very well," he sighed deeply as if to show his regret in his next words, "I know what we have all seen but it was not the truth... was it." He began to walk again. "As for Celeborn, who aided Galadriel along the fellowship's touch of luck." He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow, "I know of much more than you think."

Elrond stopped his stride, "enough of your riddles, All of us have performed deeds for the better of Middle Earth, even you..." He found the others agreeing with him and looking expectantly at the haughty king. "Do you think to tell us we have done wrong and to make it correct?"

Thranduil turned with a smile, "hardly my point, old friends. I have also done my part for the dwarves, hobbits and fellowship but my point is that you are all regaled for a reason." He sighed, "No matter how you hid," He looked at Celeborn and Aine who both raised their chin as if to meet his words without fault. "Aine and Celeborn may both hide behind other's celebrated names but we all know..." He gestured his arms to the air as the entire hall lit up, "what I ask from you old friends is a favor..." He waved his right hand down a corridor where a vivid blue light shone. He knew he was skilled in such spells, magic and enchantments but for his task he would need their talents. He watched them begin to file down the hall with the blue light beckoning them as he followed them. He looked to Aine with a smile as she was the last to walk on and his hand touched her back, "you and the lady Galadriel should appreciate this..." He whispered as the light engulfed them all slowly.


	3. Call of the Havens Chapter 3

Gathering himself he made way down the winding and grassy roads leading to the Shire. As he grew closer songs from the Green Dragon could be heard and he smiled to himself still holding his pipe in his mouth.

Never had Sam been so happy to be at home. From tales and tolls untold he had come to appreciate his small yet simple life. Certainly it had been said of what the Fellowship had done but most hobbits had dismissed it aside as 'adventures' and hardly the way of a stable hobbit.

Sitting upon a sturdy wooden bench he puffed his pipe gently watching his old gaffer rolling a pumpkin into the tavern to show them all what a prize he had grown. He stood and followed him with a smile and as Frodo joined his side he smiled.

"Hullo, Sam!" He said cheerfully making his way behind Sam's father slowly.

"Hullo, Mr. Frodo," he said quietly as the noise of the tavern washed over them and both stared ahead to see Merry and Pippin sitting at a table talking animatedly using both hands to describe something.

Frodo stopped at the bar to get Rosie Cotton's attention as Sam wrinkled his brow. He turned back in time to see Frodo hold up two fingers to order for them both.

"I'd wager on what they're going on bout..." Sam said as Frodo strained to look over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure..." Frodo said with half a care but turned to get the filled glasses. He gave Rosie a quick smile and passed one to Sam.

Sam hardly seemed to notice the frosty beverage and waved a hand at the two, "tales of the fellowship no doubt..." As if on cue Pippin spotted him and came running at them with loud stomping on each board he hit.

"There's Frodo now!"

"Oh," Frodo said lightly understanding Sam's gripe now as Pippin tossed arms around him and started on about telling them it was true. Merry joined them more slowly with his own glass nearing empty and he caught Rosie's attention pointing to his glass then two fingers.

"Tell who? What?" Frodo said looking overwhelmed. " We were just following the old Gaffer to see the pumpkin..."

"We've just got here, Pippin!" Sam said pointedly.

"Let them settle in, fellows" Merry said with a nod and finishing his mug.

"Fellowship!" Pippin said with a smile, "Exactly! I've told them all about that grandish black ball and Minas Tirith and..."

"Pippin!" Sam said loudly but Pippin seemed not to notice a word and the other three filed outside as Pippin was handed a new mug.

Outside Merry looked at them, "He's a took... what were we to expect," He found his own pipe and lit it while they stood in the dawning twilight of Shire.

Fireflies began to light up the sky in small blinks and the lights in the windows seemed brighter now and the street lamps even seemed sweeter. The smell of the eve settled over them from the grass to the last hint of baked goods from dinners done. They all smiled and leaned back against the pub with a smile. That is until they heard Pippin going on more so about the adventures and they sighed.

Slowly a figure began to come into view that was much taller than a hobbit and Frodo was the first to notice it as he took tentative steps towards them.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said lightly until his eyes followed the person coming at them. He traded a look with Merry and soon they both smiled.

Frodo began to run when he saw the pointed hat, "Gandalf!" He cared not for proper as he hurled himself at the wizard in a hug.

Gandalf chuckled, "how is the life in the Shire, Frodo?" he said now following Frodo towards two more hobbits standing by the door.

"Sam says it's quite lovely but..."

"Don't you agree?"

Frodo sighed, "after all we've been through it seems boring at times." Frodo surprised himself sounding too much like Pippin and cleared his throat, "it's good to be home!"

"Still quite a bit of Took in you" Gandalf smiled brightly as the other two hobbits smiled at him.

"Old Toby?" Merry offered Gandalf with a smile and held a small bag for him but Gandalf shook his head and began to tamp his pipe.

Sam looked on with a smile as his eyes began to drift from Gandalf to Rosie Cotton. "What brings you to the Shire?"

"Gandalf!" Pippin screamed from the window and climbed out the window without thinking a bit of his actions.

"Pippin!" Sam cried, "You're killing the flowers on the windowsill!" He pointed to the flowers now on the ground and shook his head at him. His words were never heard as Pippin was throwing himself at the old wizard.

"Come have a drink!" Pippin smiled hoping to show off Gandalf some.

"They'll be time enough for that later," Sam scoffed.

"Indeed," Gandalf said in a tone they all recognized easily.

"What has brought you to the Shire, Gandalf?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Aragorn," he smiled, "It is my honor to escort you to the coronation of the King of Gondor."

Could they help it? All four gave a cheer or a whoop with huge smiles on their faces. Soon it began bringing out a few of the tavern's patrons and seeing the wizard some decided to go back into the tavern out of sheer fear.

"When do we leave?" Pippin asked excitedly.

"Tonight, but we will be making a stop along the way," Gandalf looked down his nose at the four and they all looked between each other curiously. "Aragorn is not the only friend you will be seeing..." He gave them a small smile.


	4. Call of the Havens Chapter 4

Watching children running through flowers nearby she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. They were playing tag in a field of flowers but the sunflowers grew so tall it was hard for them to find one another. In many ways she longed for that sweet innocence of youth again but it was nice to simply watch them for a small touch of it.

"HORSEMAN" She heard a call and turned her head to see who her brother yelled at.

Eomer was on horse looking at a man in brown coming at him but Eowyn would hardly call him a horseman. He was on the back of what appeared to be a sleigh pulled by ... rabbits?

She stepped lightly trying to get a better glimpse then found her foot in own brown mare's stirrup and pulled herself up fast. With a kick she was darting towards her brother's side and when she stopped he did not seems surprised to see her there.

The old man with the rabbits stopped at the feet of the brother and sister as if trying to catch his breath. As he did Eomer rode to the other side putting the man between them, "what is your business here" Eomer called down to him despite Eowyn's sad look.

The man was filthy and it was very hard to see a clean place on his person much less to know what he looked like from under all the caked on mud and clay. It was all Eowyn could from laughing at him and the over protective nature of her brother now. The threat of Sauron was gone now and he still seemed on alert as if he thought something would happen.

"My business?" The portly fellow said with a nasal voice and then a loud sniffle. "My business is that I am sent for you by Aragorn like a blooming messenger!" He fussed stepping off of his sled. In his ragged gloved were the tips of his fingers and between them was an envelope with golden trim. One the old man's face was only a smile as he held the envelope for Eomer's hand.

"Are you Radagast?" Eowyn smiled.

"How did you know?" He asked incrediously

Eowyn giggled looking at the squirrel that approached him, the bird that landed on his hat as if to make a home, and the rabbits that never left his side. That was not mentioning her brother's horse that was inching forward despite Eomer's instructions. "T'was a guess" She smiled.

Eomer shook his head looking over the writing, "we are to be at the coronation?" He looked at his sister with a smile. "I have to wonder if Faramir will be there."

"Oh he will, " Radagast said without thinking.

Eomer seemed to enjoy his sister's blush a bit too much for her liking. She turned her head at him and began to pull her horse's reins to away.

"They say with the crowing that the new king will assign new stewards," Radagast stopped to remove his hat where a family of birds sat chirping loudly. He gave them some birdseed and replaced his hat, "from what they say... Faramir is the likely choice being he is dunedain lineage."

Eowyn stopped and listened then traded looks with Eomer quietly and as the dinner bells rang it was only Radagast who broke the silence, "a meal?" He waved to the animals to follow him up, "do you have more seeds for my birds, carrots for my rabbits..." He began to prattle a grocery list of food for his animal companions but nothing for himself leaving brother and sister to wonder how this man had such great girth.

In the wake of his father's rule Faramir had found a troubled kingdom. He had so much to do that he hardly knew where to start. He sat at the table and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Trouble?" The lady asked questioning as she brought him his drink in a golden goblet but with it was an evenlope with golden trim.

"What is this?" He asked picking it up gently and turning it over in his hand. Then he recognized the royal seal of Gondor and smiled.

"A... man brought that to the gates, milord," she said not sure how to desribe him. "He had a lady friend with him but they were not given entrance."

"Why not?" He showed her seal, "this is from Gondor..."

"My lord Faramir," She languished closer and being as bold as to sit beside him. "You would have to see this man and his lady, " She gave him a smile and came so close that she was near a breath away.

He smiled at her and when he could feel her sweet breath on his face seeminly forgot everything. "Ivy, You have been a great friend to me..." He began, " but I should address all guests and visitors my own."

She dismissed the sorrow in his voice and lightly pressed against him, "I would think I was more than a friend," she gave a giggle letting her lips brush his own then enjoying his blushing as the couriers seemed to linger, to have a glimpse.

He enjoyed her chaste touch but he knew he would have to tell Ivy about Eowyn. It did seem each thought went to her and the time they had spent in the healing house. They only seem to seperate because they had their own kingdoms to attend. His father's death and the untimely demis of her uncle weighed on them both greatly but their affairs of both kingdoms had to come first.

Now Ivy was taking her finger along his face while he had thought of Eowyn and he gave her a brief smile, "Ivy..." He turned back to the parchments and sighed. "Please tell me of the people that brought this..." He stopped and looked at the envelope as he opened it slowly as not to destroy what was inside.

She sighed wondering why he seemed so distant, "t'was a man in a hat with a beard..."

"Gandalf?"

"This man was a bit shorter and had a wife with him," she sighed, "the way he spoke worried the guards. He spoke in riddles and never gave a straight answer."

"Odd," Faramir said quietly, "but still he had something bearing the seal of Gondor then I should have been to greet them." He sighed seeing she felt badly, "It would be bad manners."

Ivy nodded feeling the mistake of the guard but not moving from his side as he opened the envelope.

In flourished letters it was a personal invitation from Aragorn to attend his coronation and looking at the date he smiled to himself. He could hear Ivy gasp over his shoulder and put it away quickly.

"What an honor!" She gushed and threw her arms around his neck, "I think after he will decide upon the steward of Minas Tirith." She gave him a knowing grin.

He cleard his throat slightly and nodded, "I should attend to my work..." He turned to her but as soon as he did she kissed him gently.

Pulling back she gave him a smile, "let me know when to be packed, milord."

She ran a lingering hand over his shoulders as she walked away from him. As her fingertips were the last to leave his body he sighed, worried how she would take his own news. Pushing the thought aside he began to wonder who the man and his wife were that had delivered such an important message. He felt he owed them an apology for their treatment by the guards. Sighing he returned to the ponderous tomb of work he hd before him, in hopes he could take his mind off Eowyn.

The long halls with the wooden carved pillars seemed to welcome King Jareth's feet and he looked on the envelope very carefully as he opened it slowly. He felt he had gone through quite an ordeal to understand the man and his mirthful wife just to obtain this envelope. They had spoke in riddles to him and reminded him of the wizards he had met but seemed to be more of fairy folk. Tom Bombadil and Goldberry did explain in great details full of riddles that they were supposed to help to deliver these invitations personally because only Aragorn's personal friends would be so cordially invited.

Now was the time he had wished Aine had not travelled to Mirkwood on the beck and call of the King Thranduil. She had become much of his advisor and trusted friend since her return to lay her grandchild to rest, his cousin.

Now he had to wonder exactly what tradtions he would have to observe and what formalities he would have to do. As he entered the enormous chambers that Giles used to have he sighed tossing open his wardrobe door, also what to wear. He sighed tapping his chin with his finger thoughtfully as a wench brought him water and left his chambers. How many times has he insisted he did not require the constant attention that Giles had, he found it a waste of time and resources.

Looking out his window he could see the children playing and shook his head seeing a familar face, Eliza. She had long been the friend to the elves in all the innocence and her purity and to see her now made her long to see Legolas and Arri again. Then he felt the stabbing in his heart as if he had been struck by the arrow, the same Thranduil had protected him from. The same stab in the heart he had see Arri take from Giles, the same heart ache he was sure Legolas felt every day now. He looked down glumly until he noticed Eliza waving at him.

"Allo, King Jareth!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He chuckled and gave her a small wave as the children around her seemed in awe he acknowledged her. He looked beyond seeing the mountains just before Gondor and hoped Aine would return in time to accompany him. He needed the direction of somebody that had gone before him and she had years of experience he would never live long enough to know.

Pacing had come to him very easily lately. He seemed to pace the more the coronation of Gondor drew near. After all that had passed after Eosin and Arri's deaths they had been all heartbroken, not just Legolas.

After the worry and woe Elrond saw Thranduil going through, Elrond made his request very clear to Arwen again about the dangers of a short life. He sighed wondering if the Elvish lord would change her mind or direct her to sail. He would never love another, how could he after feeling the light of the Evenstar.

So lovely was Arwen that he rarelythought of anybody or anything else. Yes, the coronation was impending and he would accept the crown to help restore peace to Gondor as well as other kingdoms, but without Arwen by his side it would be bittersweet. Too often had he he thought of her feathery touch or her sweet voice that guided him without trying. He loved her without condition or reason but too often did he feel he did not deserve her or to ask her to give up her immortal life, for him. Still, he felt he died every day away from her, thus every decision he made for Gondor seemed to suffer.

Moving along the corridor he noticed he was not just walking but pacing again and stopped with a deep sigh. He noticed a maid watched him and she approached him slowly.

"Do you need anything, sire?" She asked very sweetly with a courtesy. Then she looked up to meet his eyes looking a bit worried. "Are you all right?"

"I am quite well," he gave her a small smile, "thank you." He bowed his head to her knowing all too well that many a maid would wish to warm his bed simply because he was to be crowned. He wallked out to the balcony that overlooked the outside courtyards. Watching the people milling about and shuffling from place to place for both business and pleasure. Some were preparing for the coronations by shining the ornaments and others worked on the gardens and plants. Others he noticed seemed to be new guards that were perfecting simple procedures. He soon realized that it would also be for the coronation and of all the fuss and prepartion. Leaning on the rail he sighed with greatest hope that his dearest friends would be there but his hope beyond hope was that Arwen would attend.


	5. Call of the Havens Chapter 5

The birds crisp sound poured into the windows of the palace to speak of the day's beauty. Interruption might seem unthinkable but still it was a way of life to have turmoil in interfere with the perfect peace, there was no exception. With life spent hearts sank and never remiss but only a few knew the truth. Perhaps it was hard to see the moronic nature of men and with hardly a drop they found own kin upon it. Still blue light shone bright and brilliant through a glass which broke the light into shards that splayed across each elf. Lighting them each up in parts in the dim light that they had followed Thranduil.

Galadriel raised her eyes slowly understanding what he wanted but wondered why he would not ask it of her alone. She grazed her fingers along the glass box with touch that was so slight it should not have been known but the box lit up with a blue light that seemed to follow her touch.

Elrond raised an eyebrow but it was the others he looked to quietly, "why have you called us all for this?" He looked to Thranduil scrutinizing him slowly as he began to walk around the glass box and stare at its content.

Thranduil kept a small smile looking from each one, "for Legolas," he began to walk behind each on in a large circle with his robes grazing each as he did. "A task but you shall find it to be much more complicated than you think." He sighed, "No prose, poem or song may linger."

Galadriel of all surprises seemed to be anxious to complete this task and looked up at him curiously, "how should it be greater than with Glorfindel, Mithrandir or Luthien..." she drawled slowly.

"I have it upon high authority from the would be King of Gondor," he held the invitation to the coronation in his fingers, "my son did not make the task an easy one." He sighed looking down at the box then to them each, "for Mirkwood and my son I beseech you."

Slowly they passed the simply invitation between them but enclosed was a small note which took them all by surprise. "Indeed," Elrond said as he began to understand slowly. He sighed looking to the others as they were each enlightened and when that light hit their face, it glowed.

As he promised it was Galadriel and Aine who now held tiny smiles, "árë," Aine said lightly.

"Aurea gain the sun will shine on this day." They heard Galadriel say as began and turned to her surprised, "do we wait for Gandalf?"

Celeborn shook his head, "Galadriel has pulled him from death's grip once and he does not dwell there again." He took Aine's hand and she felt Thranduil take her other hand slowly. Once hands were joined they began to incite as Galadriel lead them slowly.

Moving faster with Galadriel and their voices in sync with hers they followed, even Thranduil. Actually it would seem Thranduil too it very seriously and was quite religious how closely he followed but they knew what risk it was for him now.

As voices grew louder and began to cresendo it was then Galadriel let their hands go sharply and the light of the room changed, as she became the brightest light. She cast her hand up with the light now playing at her fingertips and with a mighty scream she brought it down but the light went through the glass. Her feet did seem to falter as she fell back but Aine and Celeborn caught her, despite how weak they both felt.

Thranduil did smile brightly now looking now to the box but it was Elrond who stopped him. It was Elrond that pried his hand into the box with a smile and when he looked upon the other elves, "Would Legolas be here soon?"

A loud gasp from behind Aine and Galadriel was heard as they all turned to see Lossie and Arwen. "How is this possible?" Lossie asked hollowly.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "Never you mind, my dear." He left Elrond to finish attending and Thranduil went directly to Lossie, "My son did sail because you failed."

Lossie became stiff as a bored but it was Galadriel and Aine that looke to the youngest elf to defend her. Before they could utter a thing Thranduil held up one hand, "Never will I ever be able to return such a favor bestowed on my house." He looked at the others with a very rare humble look.

Arwen was at her father's side quickly as Lossie ran to help Galadriel with a worried look.

Thranduil began to lead them away slowly, "rooms have been prepared for you to rest." Before they knew it he had retreated to his own room with a smile playing on his face.

Looking about he could not find her and soon it was a panic that washed over him. "Gone?" He marched above deck to Legolas with a worried look and nearly sliding off with the deck wet from the rain.

Legolas easily caught him by the collar and raised a brow lazily, "have you misplaced your manners again?"

"The lady is gone!" Gimli did seem quite upset and was gesturing with both hands, "the elf!"

"Elwing?" Legolas was amused as he nodded to the elf just ahead standing at the water's edge, "our guide?"

Gimli smiled watching her as the boat came closer to her, "she'll guide us to your father then."

"We are very close to Mirkwood's borders now," Legolas said as he helped to guide the boat in. "She need not to guide us at all. I am sure how to get home." He said quietly.

"Keep it tor yourself, elf," he said sourly until they got closer to Elwing then he was smiling broadly.

Legolas shook his head with a smile and began to tie the boat off as Elwing rushed to help. Gimli tumbled off the boat quickly and Legolas hopped off quietly. They watched her give a smile with the raise of her arm in the direction of another that was coming into view. There was an elf with horses that followed her like well trained pets but what caught Legolas' attention was the elf. With a careful grace he watched her curls bounce gently as she drew near and he was running for a her. He stopped when he had her in his arms and a complete hug and when he pulled back to kiss her he stopped. "Arri," he said quietly and pulled away from her smiling face. "I did not mean... Lossie, I am very sorry for the mistake."

Lossie sighed, "Again, you think I was Arri?" She searched his face sure she was right. Before Gimli or Elwing could reach them she wrapped her arm around his neck. She pressed her body to his and her lips to his and when she felt him relax a little she deepened it slowly. To her amazement he did not pull away and when she finally did she was breathless. She tingled feeling his hand on her belly and his breath on her ear. "Arri," he said but he seemed in a daze and she pulled back so he could see her face fully. "Never have I been my cousin..."

Legolas pulled away looking at her perplexed and stared at her hard, "Lossie?" He shook his head hard and stepped back, "I could have sworn..." A moment ago he was sure Arri had been there and it was her he held. Now he felt quite sheepish as Elwing and Gimli came close enough they could hear Gimli speaking about the fellowships trip to Lothlorien.

Gimli looked at Legolas' lost look and to Lossie, "problem, Elf?"

"No," Lossie and Legolas said together quickly.

Elwing raised an eyebrow to them but Gimli was more direct. "What's happened now?" He could tell by Legolas' aviodance that something had happened and Gimli shook his head taking the reins of the familiar horse.

Lossie sighed, "they await you." She mounted a horse quietly waiting for them.

Legolas looked at her curiously, "my father?"

"Nay," was all that Lossie offered turning her horse in the direction. Taking cue Legolas and Gimli quickly mounted but Eowing simply bowed.

"Do you mean not to follow?" Gimli asked sadly.

"I have fulfilled my task," Elwing smiled and bowed to them, "May hope and love guide your step."

Legolas and Lossie bowed heads quietly with fingers to head and heart but Gimli's sad look stopped Elwing in her step.

"You will miss me master dwarf?" She stepped up to his horse lightly and as if on the wings of a dove she raised to his horse with a smirk playing on her lips. "Never has a one felt aglow with such radiance lest they know the admiration of this kind dwarf." She kissed his head watching his eyes close slowly.

"My lady?" Gimili said slowly opening his eyes only to see she was gone. He looked to Lossie and Legolas expentantly wondering what magic had happened.

"Lady Elwing is pledged, my friend," Legolas said simply.

Lossie was less kind, "truly, she is Lord Elrond's mother." He shook her head, "wait until he hears such a tale."

Legolas turned to her, "Lord Elrond?" He searched her face as he spoke, "he is with my father?"

Lossie nodded, "Long ago he did beseech Lady Galadriel, Lady Aine, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond to the Mirkwood." She moved her horse in the direction of his home, "they await you, my lord."

"How long is it until we're there?" Gimli said not bothering to hide the grumpy tone in his voice.

"A day and a half," Loseeie said then considered the dwarf slowling them down, "perhaps two."

Legolas' chuckle was not misplaced and Gimli growled, "I need not as much sleep as you might think!"

Legolas turned his head slightly, "have you a nap today then?"

"Never trust an elf!" He barked at his hibe but to this he found Lossie looking at him.

"Pardon, Master Dwarf?"

"He has no manners, Lossie," Legolas teased as they headed into the woods and the canopy left them no light after. Legolas found his mind wanting the sunlight on his face and looked for the rays that broke through the canopy to the ground is small spaces in the woods. Once again they should see the dance and bask in the glorious light that shone from within.


	6. Call of the Havens Chapter 6

A look or regret could not be helped when Lossie looked at him and she noticed how his faced softened before them upon entrance of the woods. Yet, it did not help her to lose her thoughts of him and a blush colored her face lightly. Quietly she drew back and took his face and her thoughts wandered to the chaste kiss she had mixing her up with Arri. Feeling her heart was better kept to herself she tried her best to overlook him.

From atop his horse he steered it towards the sun rays and seemed to back in them and the sun's love setting him aglow made him seem ethereal and untouchable. It was easy to see why so many maiden longed just for his attention but Lossie found her heart wrench just to see him.

"How soon do we arrive now?" Gimli demanded loudly. He was tired by now but such was the toll of being mere fishermen the past few moons. He was use to going to sleep when he liked and eating when hungry. His dotage spoke well of his weary eyes and the slow walk of his horse bade them to both turn.

Legolas sighed, "No nap to help you after, Gimli?" He smiled mirthfully.

"Nap?" Lossie said fortified with her small bow but noticed Legolas seemed forlorn when she drew it forth. "Still the spiders exist." She met his eye slowly with her fright and warning of the repulsive creatures .

Legolas did not misunderstand her worry and was sure she was not the fighter his Arri had been. Again he felt the twinge when he thought of her.

"We cannot linger here," Lossie's voice ripped him from his thoughts. "Rest is required for Gimli." He jumped to the dwarf's justification. "amidst the two of us I think we can allow him sleep." He directed them to an open heath where the water tided and he let his horse go to the stream.

Lossie followed him, rolling her eyes mindful as he helped the dwarf from the horse and too the sleeping area he had out. She turned her head catching his eye, "are you used to this from Arri? I had heard she would sleep."

Legolas turned angrily at the near ilke of face with anger he had not known in a long while. Slowly the last light beamed from the canopy and landed on her until she was so radiant she was celestial. Stepping towards him she spake and by no means had he heard a word but his entire body halted seeing Arri walking to him, "by the valar..." His words taken short as she came closer and pressed her lips to his. He pulled back to gaze at her again, "Arri?" How swift she had his heart with each pounding and he let fingers graze her face when he was lost in her kiss, nyste of the truth.

Glad now Gimli was sleeping because it had been far too long since he had been alone with Arri. He looked back at her shaking his head bewildered with want and the impossible. "How is it you here?"

Her eyes twinkled at him then swept lips to his again and now he was entangled with her, "my love..." A noise hindered them as his fingers were undoing her bodice, then he heard it yet again and louder.

"Lad?" Gimli said from his place on the ground, "LAD!"

Legolas pulled from where Lossie now stood and narrowed his eyes at her, "spells? Trickery?" Depressing her away roughly as Lossie rushed fingers to fasten herself quickly.

Gimli addled his weary head, "she's done naught, elf. T'was you that went to her speaking in tongues then slobbering all over her."

Legolas raised a brow to him only to find Lossie's ivory dagger pointed at him but again it was so much like Arri's that suddenly he noticed his wife standing there, not her cousin. "Shall it be foul deeds? More spells? Tally not with my heart!" He bellowed.

Arri's smile was all he could see as the dagger was lowered and she drew near but this time there was no mistake, he could smell her. "You hold us very dead melleth nin." Her lips pecked his cheek. "Your child awaits you," She looked to the ground and back to him, "hurry to us.." Slowly the light faded ebbing from his hands and leaving them empty unlike the feeling of mistaking her for Lossie, haunted touch and ghostly words.

Looking to them both, "did you see that?" Lossie refused to look upon him and sat with her bow at the ready and Gimli soughed laying back down.

"Looked like to me you were kissing the air," he chuckled and closed his eyes only to open them, "are you all right, elf?"

Legolas shook his head, "I continue to Arri, Gimli"

Lossie scoffed loudly, "Aurë!"

Legolas stepped up to her at the stirring name, "Sun of the morning, daylight." He translated for Gimli.

"The lord of Rivendell and your very ada gave her another name when she was young to protect her." She sighed, "It was all for naught." She settled back with her bow sourly.

Suddenly the light was gone and all was dark and the motion was so rapid there was not a moment to react. Lossie screamed but it was lost as she had something pushed into her mouth and her body was shrouded. Fruitless as it was she tried to scream.

Legolas turned to Gimli who seem to think she would be fine, "Lossie is not Arri, Gimli. I know nothing of her fighting skills!" He had his own bow fending off the attacking spiders as Gimli jumped to his feet to get to Lossie quickly.

Axe in hand he cut her free and embedded his axe in the spider's head. He could hear Lossie gasping for breath and tore the webs from around her face quickly. For a moment he saw her glow and was taken back when drew back the webs facing Arri. Arms wrapped around his neck as thank you was whispered to his ear and when Gimli plucked back to look at her he only saw Lossie. "By my beard..." He looked at the confused elf then jumped to his feet to help Legolas fend off the spiders while Lossie produced her ivory dagger, quickly to cutting loose.

Legolas turned fast with his twin blades parting the night with a swift cut of the air. Hopping on the back he rode one spider to another as they collided then plunged his blade once but through both spider's heads. Then stench, he wrinkled his nose knowing he would never get used to their wretched smell. He found one diving for him and pulled his bow slaying it with ease. When the shrieking and snarling was done he looked back and Lossie and Gimli knowing both seemed winded from the attack.

All too fast more descended and the three backed up until they were back to back. "Never have I seen them rally so fast." Legolas said quietly as the spiders drew nearer and leaving them hopelessly outnumbered with Lossie's lack of skill.

A light cut the dark and the spiders seemed to shrink away from them offended by the glow approaching. No dyn and no sound came yet they were all drawn to the light knowing there was indeed an enchantment to be seen. Before any of them might utter a word a figure made of the light lunged out to them and the spiders drove back blinded by it.

Squinting they looked to see the elf that seemed to made of a glow they could not describe until it seems to fade away leaving a sparkle around the ellon. Legolas stepped to him narrowing eyes, "it cannot be!" Still the elf had an arm that became a free flowing object from quiver to bow with as many as three arrows loaded, each flying at different spiders.

Gimli stepped forward wondering how it was so and all the three could do was watch.

Lossie was breathless seeing the male elf effortlessly slay all the threat until it was nothing more than memory. Handsome as he was she was transfixed and moved closer until she was moving on unstable feet but his bow unloaded above her head leaving her to gasp. When she turned she noticed a spider dead behind her. "Who are you, mellon?"

Legolas shook his head, "Eosin of Rivendell... it is not possible."

Eosin dropped by their sides and gave a hint of a smile until he lay eye upon Lossie, "Arri?" Came his hushed breath to her and he stepped to her until she wrinkled her nose then he froze mid stride.

"I am her cousin, Lossie," she did not bother to hide her grim expression and sighed.

"Of course, my lady," Eosin nodded, "forgive me." He reached forward and kissed her hand still seemingly bewitched by the resemblance.

Lossie raised an eyebrow looking to Legolas for answers but she watched this male quietly and seemed quite happy he was there.

As fond as he was of Eosin, still Gimli sputtered seeing Eosin kissing Lossie's hand when he had just set her free of the spiders. "How is it you've returned?" He purposely stood in front of Lossie but did not have any challenge in his eyes.

He regarded Lossie and Legolas confident they would understand, "I was beckoned." Lossie was rapt when he smiled and Eosin seemed to keep an eye upon her as well but his heedfulness was toward his friends. "I was beseeched by the King of Gondor by hand of ..." he trailed off. "An untimely death for men was said not to be my fate," he sighed. He looked around feeling mute of word. "I have not seen..."

Legolas felt his eyes glass over and lay them low as he gave acknowledgement and strode away on feet so light he appeared to glide, "it is good to see you, old friend."

Eosin kept his stoic stance and looked to Lossie and Gimli but in a whisper he bid, "something I said?"

Gimli removed his helm and glanced to them both sadly, "she fell, lad. The elfling with her..."

Eosin's face was drawn and he glanced between them and put his hand over his heart with a bowing of his head, "I loved her too." He lowered his cast eyes aground as he noticed Lossie shrink away as he spoke.

Gimli looked between them as Lossie stormed away and Eosin's eyes were upon Gimli's, "She's Arri's cousin, lad"

Eosin scoffed as he began to rid the area of the spider carcasses, "I can see the relation, Master Dwarf."

"As can Legolas and it seems she fancies him," Gimli took a deep breath then sat on a knoll with a sigh. "Yet, Legolas had pledged his heart to Arri so he'll not look at another. We were sailing until his father called him home 'bout some task only the elf can fix."

Pushing another spider aside he looked to Gimli, "Never has Lord Thranduil spoke of this." He shook his head sadly, "any of it." Now his mind was to the other two elves as he realized they were both haunted. He sighed and looked to Gimli, "Have I been gone so long?" Slowly surprise registered and he beseeched the dwarf, "elfling?"

Gimli could only look at the ground, "not many knew, lad. They'd been starting a family amidst that madness."

"Clearly not during..." His reproach for his friends quite clear. "Elves would not release... they would not during..."

"Spit it out, lad!"

Eosin sighed deeply not sure how much this dwarf truly knew about elves lest the elves and the bees. "You see, Gimli... there is a time in each ellon's and elleth's lives they decide to have a family." He felt as if he schooled an Elvish child and he felt ridiculous, "An ellon would not release _fertile_ unless they were ready." Sighing he realized that the dwarf's clueless look meant how little he knew. "From the beginning, usually they should be approved by both houses. With Legolas and Arri, we understood why this was difficult but King Thranduil truly had no qualm with Arri and her Elvish lineage was ideal. His only worry was her human lineage. Aine was to give Legolas a jewel and they could trade rings but that was done well before our departure."

Gimli watched him as a true student but when Eosin paused he understood the elf was lost to memories and cleared his throat slightly, "I'd never noticed rings until the wedding."

"Most may not have," he nodded, "they the wanted to wed by Elvish and Man's customs but, "they would not have a child amidst that chaos." He was actually blushing to explain, "an ellon can choose when he would release fertile..."

"Seed?" Gimli chucked at Eosin's discomfort. "Why wouldn't the elf just do that all the time?"

"It is done at peace, Gimli." Eosin sighed, "we do not breed like hobbits, dwarves or men... no offence to you." Still his face was tinted red, "elves will not have the careless relations men have been known to do and if an elleth is violated she would fade. When we pledge our life to another it is for life."

Gimli was red faced now sputtering, "how did Arri live? She was violated by Giles' guards!"

"How did she fall?" Eosin's tear fell before he felt it.

"Giles," He huffed, "shot her in the back." Gimli nearly growled at the memory, "the coward! Directly after Legolas' father did in Giles with his own arrow." He took a breath, "see now, Thranduil had found them after they married and was fine with it so that scoundrel Giles shot Arri."

"King Thranduil shot Giles because he killed a member of his house," He shook his head, "she befell the same fate Legolas' mother..."

"Aye? I took the lad to sail so he wasn't about to grieve until his own death."

"She was shot?"

Gimli nodded wondering why it mattered.

"Then she had not been violated. Mind you that she was trained by myself and Legolas with bow and sword," a faint smile played at his lips as he dwelled the memory, "I doubt they could easily have hand on her."

Gimli nodded curious but could see the pain it caused Eosin now. "Seems now that Legolas lost all want for another wife or elfling."

"After an elf pledges themselves they will not choose another," He knew of none that had, "as far as another child...I understand two reasons. One he was pledged but the other might be after an elf has had offspring they lose want for them. Verily, only a few have had large family... Faenor has but is but one of many." He chuckled thinking of how many an ellon had said they would have large families but would have but one or two only to lose interest to arts and music with their beloved.

"Did you see Arri or this child where you were?"

Eosin's eyes were huge and he could only shake his head, "this would mean she died as a human or she dwells between worlds."

"What of the babe?"

Eosin was taken aback as he considered it. The child would be Elvish and he found his thoughts wandering what he knew of them. "I never saw them."

Gimli was up pointing a finger, "I say we go and look for the bairn!"

Eosin chuckled, "it is not so easy, Gimli. There are only a few to have returned from the Halls of Mandos," he cleared his throat, "Glorifindel after he slayed a balrog ..."

"Yet, they returned you?"

"I was beckoned."

Gimli lowered his eye at him curiously.

"It should seem some are not happy I am here," he cocked an eyebrow at Gimli.

"I'm glad to see you, lad! I'm just trying to understand all your Elvish ju... things," He cleared his throat. "So if they wouldn't give a fertile seed during time of war then when did Legolas..."

Eosin watched Gimli turn about five shades of read and the elf laughed so hard he fell back against the grass. Tears of humor stung his eyes and truly he tried to answer his friend but he was gone with laughter.

"Before we left..." Legolas answered quietly. "We pledged to one another very early." Legolas moved closer as Eosin conducted himself and Gimli's eyes were hard on him now. "So certain were that we that we bonded to each other so nobody could argue our union ." He said simply. Never had the thought Gimli had wondered of such things and he would never keep the truth from him. He valued Gimli's friendship in the same token he held Aragorn. "Loredell was to be easy for us..." He sighed, "it was very early, my friends. Gandalf knew before Arri." He chuckled at the memory, "we both were surprised to be blessed so quickly."

"Legolas," Gimli gasped, "had I knew I would've have guarded her, your treasure... treasures" He corrected himself thinking of the wee babe.

Legolas finally smiled, "I have no doubt of that." He touched Gimli's shoulder with a squeeze, "she was doing well and we only wanted to raise him in our home, Mirkwood"

"Him?" Eosin echoed.

A rueful grin hinted his face, "so sure was she that we would have a boy. I suppose she convinced me of it."

A noise stopped them suddenly but the ellons only sighed as Gimli angrily grabbed for his axe.

Eosin's gentle hand was on Gimli's, "there is no threat." He stood slowly.

Legolas sighed, "Lossie"

"She was spying?" Gimli looked between them flabbergasted.

"I believe she lost her way," Legolas stifled a chuckle.

Eosin sighed, "she is much different than her cousin." He has know Arri to have better direction and skills. "I will bring her safely back."

Gimli was on his feet, "I'll do it!"

Legolas had to chuckle but Eosin was already in pursuit, "I do not think she is fond of dwarves, old friend." He sighed, "most elves are not." He met his eye, "you might remember."

Gimli only nodded not wanting to scare her off and feeling badly she was take aback with him because he was a dwarf.

Padding lightly behind her obvious trail Eosin tracked her with great ease. He found her by the edge of the water standing and looking far off to nothing in particular. Wondering how any could keep from comparing her to her cousin but he noticed subtle differences of Arri and Lossie. Arri had a tired perfection born of Elvish Royals and Lossie seemed to be lacking even the basic training an elleth should have. She had not covered her trail and it seemed she had attempted to do so. Now as he stared at her solemn figure he only watched as the wind pushed her curls around her face and how her aqua stare seemed to shine with unshed tears. Eyes the same as Arri, Curls bounced reminiscent of Arri and Eosin had to wonder how Legolas could turn her down at all.

"Should you be so far on your own, Lossie?" Eosin asked as if to announce himself to her.

Jumping she gave a startled gasp then her blush was evident having been caught as she was. "I had not thought to be followed," she whispered as if to the wind but when she turned Eosin was by her side. Her heart thumped loudly and she looked up at him from under her lashes. By the Valar he was handsome, more so than Legolas, Thranduil, Haldir, Rumil and she could not find even a slight imperfection. Abruptly she turned remembering he had thought she was Arri and like the prince he seemed to be in love with her. "I am fine alone," she murmured feeling quite dismal and very close to tears.

Eosin was not fooled by her facade and sighed, "What has happened to give you no hope?" He swept the hair from her face lightly and in truth he was worried for her much the way he use to worry for Arri.

She shook her head, "I was supposed to escort them with Elwing to King Thranduil's courts. He said he would meet me at Oropher's hall." Looking up to him she sighed, "if you could see them to there I can go off to home again."

"Should I send you on a mission to die by your own hands?" He shook his head, "I tracked you very easily and without some training I doubt you could make it home without help." He reached out and touched her face only to feel her pull away angrily. "May all moments be forgotten when the most precious lest night or day until my blood find darkness." He felt enchanted by her.

"Perhaps," her very death of tene as she minded his haunting, "yet, I am not Arri but I never ask another person's help, Eosin," She narrowed her eyes and looked passed him.

"With your permission, I would like to teach you some of the skill I have taught others," he muttered in his attempt to avoid her anger and sighed knowing it was she felt she did evoke Arri. He gazed at her deciding she had no human lineage like Arri had. How appealing that was to him considering he found that Arri's lineage her only flaw in his eyes. For her, he would allow love to be thine leech

So captivating and alluring was she that he found his hand dashing her hair from her face gently without a thought. Taken offensively then jumped aside with a great breath and shook her head. She opened her mouth for words but none fell from her lips then she sped off as if running on wings along the alle.

Mumbling Eosin raced after her but it was then he realized another trait the cousin had in common, speed. Much like Arri, she had set a haldur before him.


End file.
